


Dearest friend

by Adriada, Linuana



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriada/pseuds/Adriada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drunk adults and their immature love interest.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This was written a long time for Rinn's (Adriada) flashmob prompts 17) seduction, 3) trauma and 2) drunk. Originally it is in Russian but Adri decided to translate it and how could I even refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest friend

"That idiot," thought first drunken head.  


"That fffucker," thought second drunken head.  


"Impotent".  


"Phi-lan-derrr-errr".  


The evening started well: for the first few days, the three of them were able to come together not just to discuss their Turkey job, but talk about the secular and not so nonsense. Somehow, the booze appeared out of nowhere – probably Nathan’s fault – and Chloe, loosened up a little after a bottle of beer… or two. More? And she drank some shitty cocktails, as she remembered. Anyway, all of a sudden to drag Nate somewhere far away from the bar into a quiet corner. She obviously drank more than she should – much, much more, otherwise Chloe would have kicked him at the slightest hint of action in the presence of Harry.  


Everything went well, right until suddenly it turned out that Drake was impossibly sober. "Pure innocence" hardly drank more than a bottle of beer, and began to protest, hinting that now they certainly will cause Flynn’s hatred for both of them. Muttering apologies and carefully shoving Chloe off himself, he literally jumped out of the room, leaving her behind, already sobered a bit by this turn of events. A bit – for she used this stance to move herself back into a bar.  


That is why the first drunken head was lying now on the bar counter.  


The second ended up in the same place even earlier. Flynn, seeing how eager Chloe was when Nate said that he’ll help her to get to her room, muttered some words to both of them as ‘goodbye’ (nothing was good about this bye) and nervously gnawed on his cocktail straw. Then he stood, passed a couple of laps around the bar; went out and, full of pure anger, kicked the trash can viciously. Limping after and cursing under his breath, he crawled back to his seat, putting his face down on the bar counter.  


Whether it was from experienced emotional distress or because of alcohol, but neither Harry nor Chloe didn’t recognize each other for some time, just muttering something to themselves, both addressing their words to one certain "dearest friend".  


"Pass that cocktail," Fraser finally spoke up, raising her hand, to which after a couple of seconds Flynn rolled his drink with the same chewed straw, not caring to whom he just passed it.  


"Piss," grimaced woman after taking a sip, and then again laid her face on the bar counter. It wasn’t clear about what exactly she said these words – about the cocktail or something of her own.

Meanwhile their “dearest friend” spent this time stealing hot dogs, feeding pieces of them to seagulls and throwing pebbles into the smooth sea surface.


End file.
